


A Night Of Prose, Firefly Glow, And Pleasure

by FoolishGlint



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, NSFW, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint
Summary: Starscream and Optimus meet in the forest. Somehow they end up in a pleasurable position.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Night Of Prose, Firefly Glow, And Pleasure

Starscream was walking in the forest late one night, bemoaning the loss of a most vital organ, when he happened upon a glade where the trees parted amicably to allow an open space. And Starscream saw him, a bot he did not want to see at this time, given his humiliating state. He noticed Starscream, and his battle mask snapped into place. Some part of Starscream disliked that his lips were now hidden from view. Optimus pointed his blaster at him, and Starscream could see the plainly shown vexness in his optics that most had when he was in their line of sight.

“Starscream,” he spoke in that pleasantly deep voice, though incensed; “Why are you here?”

Starscream responded as scathingly as he could.

“Well, Prime, as you are aware I have not a place to rest my weary helm as I am plagued with a severe shortage of allies and a current influx of enemies.”

“You have the normal amount of enemies,” Optimus countered equally as sharp, though he did put down the blaster.

Starscream scowled, though it was not as harsh as he would usually scowl.

He folded his arms and glared at Optimus, “SO what are you doing here?” 

Starscream asked mostly to rile him up, it was rare that anyone could make Optimus lose his cool, yet he had the distinct pleasure of being one of the few who could get under his plating.

“I enjoy taking in the natural beauty of this planet, especially when it is at its most peaceful and quiet.” 

‘Frag, Optimus took me seriously. He thinks I was actually interested in why. And taking in the planet’s natural beauty? He sounds like a fragging nerd!’

Starscream placed his servos on his hips and served Optimus his most condescending look.

“Oh look at you, going for your daily leisurely jaunt in the woods like some sort of uptight snobbish geek. Ever heard of getting laid, Prime?”

Optimus looked unimpressed, “Ever heard of not being an insufferable glitch?”

Despite his words, neither of them seemed entirely serious. The atmosphere was surely to blame. A saccharine smell encompassed us, most likely from one of the planet’s native flora. It hung in the air sweetly, as the sounds of night birds drifted musically on the docile winds that tossed the trees gently about. 

Small fireflies floated around the pair, softly illuminating the scenery. Their little lights brushed against Optimus and swirled about him, sweet Primus his optics had never looked upon Starscream so tenderly. His vents hitched as he closed the distance between the two. Optimus hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment, and his mask retracted. 

In the faint halo of moonlight, his lips were laid bare, and Starscream was the only one to see Optimus like this. The moon seemed to shine only for them, ghosting over his face and casting long shadows of their silhouettes as they came together. They kissed amongst the fireflies, delicately as though the other was a long lost treasure. 

Optimus was brighter than the most glamorous of jewelry, and as they moved apart his small smile made Starscream’s spark skip a beat. It was something in the air, he felt, that made them bold. Starscream grasped his servo and slowly intertwined their digits. Optimus looked pleasantly surprised as he led him to a spot in the glade.

The grass rustled underneath their pedes as Starscream gently pushed him to the ground. Optimus complied, for this one night he would trust Starscream. They met once more, and he kissed him. Starscream brushed his lips against his jaw and gave Optimus’ exposed neck a little bite. His face was flush with energon, and Starscream couldn’t help another playful nip to his jaw.

“Starscream…” Optimus said huskily as the other’s servos began to roam his chest, digits dipping into the seams of his frame. 

Starscream ran his digits over the windshields, and at his gentle ministrations Optimus’ cooling fans clicked on. Slowly Starscream brought hia servos down to his hips, taking in his gorgeous frame. 

‘How lovely Optimus was looking at me, as if I wasn’t a disgraced and filthy Decepticon. How was he able to look at me with such soft love?’

Starscream caressed his hips and made his way even lower. He lifted a leg and planted a kiss on the inner thigh. The blush on Optimus’ face filled him with satisfaction, and a desire to rile him up even more. Starscream cupped his valve panelling, massaging it, feeling the heat come off of it, as Optimus began to let out little noises. 

He released the panel, and Starscream was granted view of his valve. It was a beautiful shade of blue, the lips sported red stripes. His anterior node was nearly hidden by a hood, but Starscream could see it blushing a lovely crimson. He could feel Optimus getting nervous as his legs began to draw in. 

Starscream gazed into his optics, “Perfect.”

He gasped, but he stopped withdrawing. Starscream went back down and carefully spread his valve lips apart. It was lubricating slightly, Starscream stuck out his glossa and lapped up the fluid that was escaping. Optimus shuddered, Starscream felt smug that such a simple act could bring about such feedback. 

He swiped his glossa along the folds of the valve, making sure to press slightly on the nodes that decorated the interior lips. 

“Mmngh.”

Optimus was trying to stifle his moans, and Starscream wasn't having it. 

‘Now the fun begins.’

Starscream licked a line from the valve to the anterior node, swirling around the hooded node, barely grazing it. He continued my onslaught on the interior nodes, sliding his glossa between the folds, not granting enough pressure to fully stimulate them.

Optimus let out a loud moan, his thighs quivered against the seeker’s helm, vents hitching with every movement Starscream made. His strokes became languid and teasing, lapping at Optimus’ lubricant slicked walls. 

“P-please, Starscream!” Optimus said through whines.

‘Well, if he insists.’

Starscream thrusted his glossa against the interior nodes, grinding gently on the valve lips. Lubricant dripped down his chin and onto the forest floor as Optimus cried out in pleasure. Suddenly Starscream felt Optimus’ servo come down onto his helm. He tensed, but Optimus didn’t push or force him down. Instead the servo rubbed the back of Starscream’s helm soothingly. 

“You’re doing so good Starscream, ahhng, you’re so wonderful,” Optimus babbled praises as Starscream’s glossa continued to caress his nodes.

‘He’s so out of it he doesn’t know who he’s talking to.’ Despite his thoughts Starscream couldn’t help but feel joyed at Optimus’ words.

And so he lavished attention on Optimus’ valve with adoration, glossa greedily slurping up the rich lubricants, while Optimus moaned wantonly. From the way his thighs began to tighten around his helm, Starscream could tell that Optimus was going to overload soon.

Not relenting pace or speed, Starscream continued to ravish the velvety mesh folds with care, and then there was a gush of fluids as the valve walls shuddered around his glossa. The servo on his helm gripped tightly, legs clenched around him. Optimus’ cries rang throughout the night air.

Optimus’ hold slackened, and his thighs fell apart. He was panting from the building overload, and Starscream felt great pride in reducing him to that state. He moved away, and Optimus reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Stay with me, just for tonight.”

‘... What a fool.’ 

But Starscream relented, and let out a squeak of astonishment when Optimus pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around the other’s slight frame. Optimus kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Starscream’s mouth. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

Starscream awoke with the sun shining its warmth on his wings. He opened his optics and was greeted with the sight of Optimus Prime’s chest plates.

“Gah!”

Optimus stirred a little, but didn’t wake.

‘Oh right, I had my glossa in his valve last night.’

Starscream wiggled out of the embrace and stretched his stiff limbs. He looked down at where Optimus laid vulnerable. 

‘I wonder if he would still look at me the way he did last night.’ He thought about it for a moment and shook his helm.

‘Not a chance.’

Starscream kissed Optimus’ cheek, and without a sound, disappeared into the forest.


End file.
